Servant of Evil
by Rin8799
Summary: Momoi Satsuki was born into the world as a perfect nice young girl. Feeling lonely because she doesn't have friends, her father gave her six servants close to her age. The six servants fell in love and promised to protect her, even if it means for them to be evil.


**Story of Evil**

~Kuroko no Basuke~

**The Past**

"Welcome to the family Momoi Satsuki" the Queen said. She held the newborn baby girl tightly to her chest whereas her husband, the King, was caressing his daughter cheeks. It was really a great day in the Momoi Kingdom since a princess was born. The maids and servants celebrates. The people in the town stopped and cherish them praying for blessing to the newborn who will, in the near future, lead them.

The princess, Momoi Satsuki, grew beautifully and politely. Not one thing was less for her. She smile to everyone and help the poor.

One day when she was turning four years old, her father caught her watching the children outside the kingdom, obviously jealous. Her father sat on garden bench next to her mother while she sat on his lap. Then her father asked, "Are you lonely Satsuki?"

With a desperate voice Momoi answered, "Of course not Daddy. I have Mommy and Daddy and the others... Just that, I wish I could play with someone in the same age as me"

Her father and mother didn't feel guilty yet they feel glad Momoi was honest to them and could tell them what she actually want. The king ordered his faithful servant which Momoi didn't actually noticed. A few minutes later, six boys walked in front of the King, Queen and the Princess. All with different hair colors and different expressions on their faces. At the same time all of them bent to the ground, one hand to their chest another at their back.

"I am Akashi Seijurō"

"I am Kise Ryōta"

"I am Midorima Shintarō"

"I am Aomine Daiki"

"I am Murasakibara Atsushi"

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Momoi-sama. Will you kindly accept us as your loyal servant?"

What they said shocked Momoi. She was hundred percent sure they are about the same age as her. The King put Momoi on the ground, wanting her to meet them herself. When Momoi was standing on the ground all of them still maintain their position. Then Momoi turned around and showed an annoyed expression to her parents. Her parents were surprised cause they thought she would be happy instead right now Momoi is steadily punching her dad's feet, light tears on her eyes.

"Daddy is mean! I told you I want friends not servants!" Momoi shouted. The six kids who were still on the ground, silently was touched that she considered them as friends... Not servants. The King picked Momoi up and put her on his lap as the Queen silently brushed her pink hair.

"You see Satsuki. Akashi and Midorima were thrown away. Their parents did not accept them, I took them in. Kise, Murasakibara and Aomine were homeless... Their parents are unknown even till now, your father took them. Lastly Kuroko, we picked him when we went to the homeless children home. We thought he might have something interesting for you, so we took him in. Well, they kind of want to pay us back so all of them learn different things for their own part. Though mostly it was their own personality" the Queen said. Pointing to the boys that she mentioned each time too. Momoi then stopped her rebelling while her eyes turned soft, because she heard their tragic past. She jumped to the ground gracefully and took all of their hands starting from Akashi then to Kuroko.

"Then let's get to know each other! Daddy, Mommy! I think I'll skip snack this evening!" Momoi shouted while she ran, dragging Daiki and Kise's hand cause she only have two hands. The King and Queen waved back to their daughter shouting a little, 'take your time dear'.

"So... You're... Um... Akashi" Momoi said as she pointed to the red head boy. She sat on the ground it was dirty and Akashi was worried about her and her expensive-looking gown. He bowed down and stood back up.

"That's exactly right, Momoi-sama. I think you will find it easier to memorize our name if you remember our hair colors, of course that is excluding Tetsuya" Akashi informed. All of them was still standing while Momoi sat on the ground playing with the flowers. The six of them look at each other, more like talking through their looks to each other of who is going to warn Momoi about the gown. Akashi gave up when the others seemed to point out he's the only one who can. "Momoi-sama-"

"Akashi-san~ didn't you hear from Daddy? He said take your time, it literally means 'just go have fun and get to know them' to me. So~ Tetsu-kun, Muk-kun, Dai-chan, Midorin, Ki-chan and Akashi-kun let's just have fun for the day"

And it was a moment of silence. Till suddenly the six man was seemed to like was struck by a cupid arrow.

"Hua... Ki-chan-ssu? Momocchi-sama called me Ki-chan-ssu~"

"Oi Kise your nature of talking is showing!"

"Momo-chin-sama called me Muk-kun!"

"Atsushi not you too"

"It's... It's not that I'm happy Momoi-sama called me Midorin-nanodayo"

"We are sorry Momoi-sama. We can't really seem to hold our actual personality"

Momoi was frozen. Behind Akashi was Kise who was blushing and over and over again saying 'Momocchi-sama called me Ki-chan'. Akashi was trying to calm Kise and Murasakibara down and silently deep down, he was calming himself down. Murasakibara was almost the same as Kise only a bit silent than Kise was. Midorima was on the edge blushing a tsundere blush as he kept telling himself he's not happy. Aomine was eyeing her for any reaction while Kuroko was bowing down asking for an apology from her cause of their reaction.

Momoi Satsuki, for the very first time in her friendship life, laughed.

The six boys stopped anything they were doing. They just stopped to watch and hear their princess laughing. It felt like another cupid arrow had struck them. Momoi was still laughing while the six boys gave up on thinking or anything, all they thought about that time was how can they make her laugh like this again in the near future?

"Let's see. Akashi-kun is like the emperor probably. Everything must be right and precise" Momoi said. When it was mentioned Akashi sat to the ground, not caring if the servant uniform was dirtied, he wanted to be closer to the girl that he will surely protect. When Momoi saw he sat Momoi smiled and put a flower on his chest.

"Ki-chan is the cheerful and fashionable type I hope. It's okay to call me Momocchi, Ki-chan and end your sentence with -ssu too. It made you who you are right?" Momoi said as she gave a flower to Kise who was still standing. Kise bent down to the floor. Momoi put the flower to his chest where there's a pocket and she smile satisfyingly when she knew it fits him. Kise sat next to her right away, he was already enjoying her presence around.

"Next is Midorin~ totally a tsundere" Momoi teased. Midorima looked the other way as he blushes but Momoi pulled his coat and made her sit behind her as she put the flower on his chest. "But, even from faraway I can already sense how you are very polite and into like orders or things like that~ there's not much who do that anymore" Momoi smiled proudly it earned another blush from Midorima.

"Dai-chan~"

"Why do you call me Dai-chan!" Aomine snapped.

"Daiki/Aomine/Aomine-kun/Mine-chin/Aominecchi" the five boys shouted trying to discipline their own best friend. Aomine who realized what he just said was shocked. He had made sure to keep his rude self inside, why did he snapped? Then, Momoi chuckled.

"Dai-chan and Ki-chan seems cheerful and that's cute. Whatever you do Dai-chan I'll still call you Dai-chan. From your build... Dai-chan is the protective type neh? There's lots of scars. I'll get a maid to treat you later" Momoi said her voice clearly hinted she's worried.

"No you don't need to!"

"...then tonight I'll study how to treat light wounds. Anyone who's wounded I'll treat then. I have a feeling none of you will treat your self in the near future" Momoi pouted, and oh how cute she was for them. Kise managed to get a nosebleed even, with the help of Kuroko he cleaned it up.

"I won't do anything reckless so I'll- we'll protect you" Aomine said as she sat on another side of Momoi. Momoi smiled again as she put the flower on his chest just like the others.

"Muk-kun!" Momoi shouted. Murasakibara looked at the princess, heart totally swooning over her. Momoi reached to a small pocket on her gown and pull out a small candy. "Muk-kun smells like cakes and sweets. So would you like one?"

Momoi Satsuki knew how much Murasakibara loves sweets then. He was like 'I'm a butler I do not have the rights to accept anything from the princess but that candy look really tasty I want to taste it'. Momoi noticed the hesitation, she opened the candy pulled Murasakibara closer to her and feed it to him. Murasakibara chewed the candy and was on his own heaven.

"Momoi-sama is really an angel"

"Eh? Muk-kun is not calling me Momo-chin-sama?" Momoi asked. Murasakibara looked at her, not believing it but he gave up.

"Momo-chin-sama it is then. Thank you for the candy~" Murasakibara said a bit childish and... Him. For Momoi of course. Momoi made Murasakibara sat beside Kise as she put the flower on his chest too.

"Lastly is... Where is Tetsu-kun?" Momoi asked. She looked around to find no Tetsu-kun anywhere at all. The other guys just silently chuckled. Momoi eyed their weird new expression, she gotta admit she liked it though.

"Excuse me, Momoi-sama I've been standing here for a long time" Kuroko said from right behind her. Momoi was so surprised she jumped from her sitting position. Kuroko bowed down. "I am sorry Momoi-sama. I have a weak presence and is hard to notice. I am sorry If I had startled you"

'I have a feeling you did it on purpose though Kuroko/Tetsuya/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Tetsu' was literally what Midorima, Akashi, Kise, Murasakibara and Aomine was thinking. Momoi put her hand on her heart trying to calm it down. Then she walked closer to Kuroko and put the last flower on his chest.

"Tetsu-kun..." Momoi said in a careful tone. Kuroko eyed her, wondering why she stopped moving so suddenly. "I have a feeling you'll be the one I'll search for comfort"

Kuroko smiled for the first time in Momoi's life. Momoi can't help but smile as well and the others followed their own smile too. Till Aomine stopped and noticed something, "Is this my imagination? Tetsu and Momoi-sama are awfully similar"

It caught everyone attention and they thought the same thing. They have an awfully similar body (Momoi and Kuroko hadn't grow yet) and noticed what Aomine said was true. It was only different in colors. Their skin color are the same their face too, their height... They had the exact same height.

"Then, Momoi-sama... Can I ask for one thing?" Kuroko sudden request was really shocking. It shocked even his best friends. Momoi who hadn't knew him well also felt it was shocking since he doesn't seem like the type to ask for something. "What do you want us to do the most?"

Momoi's eyes widen. They were, yes or no, her servants but she will think of them as her friends. So what does she want the most? "...maybe. Can you all call me by my first REAL name?"

And yes all of them were also shocked by that request. Yet, they felt it will be okay if it's Momoi that asked. It was only a feeling, they are sure of it, but all of them did it. All six of them stood and bent to the ground in front of Momoi. Exactly like the first time they met. They put one hand on the chest another at their back.

"We will protect you... We will protect you, if we have to be evil to do that then we will. Even if that means to surrender our life. We will protect you and your smile. We will do anything you want, Satsuki-sama/Sa-chin-sama/Satsucchi-sama"

They never broke that promise.

They kept her smile on her face. Every morning Akashi would make sure everything is ready and wake Momoi up with everything ready. Then Kuroko would escort her to anywhere she needs to go while the others are busy. Kise, specially ordered by Momoi, made her gowns and dresses which always lighten her mood. Aomine would aways be with her when there's parties or when she's outside the kingdom, he would be right there to get her away from kidnappers or thieves. When Momoi's in trouble with any dancing or manners problem Midorima's right there to teach her. What she loved the most was when snack time. Murasakibara would bring her sweet cakes he made and all of them would be there, they would act like her servants yet the spoke like best friends.

Momoi couldn't ask for more.

Till her parents both died.

* * *

I'm fairly new to Kuroko no Basuke fandom, please treat me well. Also, I'll be writing either MomoxGoM or Kuromomo. Follow me in tumblr simply-nadine. I'll update there first because fanfiction is blocked in Indonesia so I can only update on certain time. That's why I'll update on Tumblr first.


End file.
